Social Gatherings
by Gerkyhen
Summary: In which the Snowkid males become perverts and strippers resemble footballers. Prompt from Indecisive-Ays. R&R


Social Gatherings

As soon as she put down the phone, a flood of dread overtook Kernor. What had she just agreed to? When Mei had phoned up, all happy and chirpy, and asking if she wanted to go to come to an all-girl sleepover, Kernor had been quite distracted and so had just gruffly answered 'yes' to whatever it was the bubbly brunette was proposing. It was only when she put the phone down had she realised...

Kernor was not one for social gatherings. Particularly not social gatherings concerning mainly human girls.

Letting out an almighty groan of distress, Kernor fell back onto the metal sofa; she had previously been residing on. _Oh, hell _she cursed.

* * *

><p>"So, with Kernor that makes: nine!" Mei declared, placing down the phone and turning a pretty smile onto Tia.<p>

"Th...that's great Mei." the blonde replied, while thinking the exact opposite.

It wasn't that Tia **disliked** the other female footballers within the Galactik Cup, it was more; she didn't **know** them. Hell, the only reason Mei had invited so many was due to the fact that during all of their times on Paridisia many of them had played together, meaning Mei felt rude if she left anyone, who knew anyone else, out.

Mei, Tia, Yuki, Lune-Zeara, Kernor, Lun-Zia, Zolien...not to mention the two model friends Mei had invited as well. Tia was dreading it; perhaps the woman would have been ok with it just being her, Mei and Yuki...maybe even Lun-Zia, if she was feeling charitable, but Tia just **knew** she was going to feel awkward all night.

Rocket had been incensed when Tia had told him her plans. He demanded to know why he, and the rest of the team, weren't invited to their teammate's party, and even though Tia had explained it was an all-girls slumber party, he had still gotten into a moody with her for the rest of the night.

Rocket could be so immature sometimes. As Tia got lost in this train of thought, Mei began whipping sleeping bags out of the top of her cupboard.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed excitedly.

* * *

><p><em>This is hell<em> Tia groaned inwardly as Zolien let out, yet another, awkward cough.

Mei seemed oblivious to the awkwardness of the other girls as she chatted madly to her two model friends (Tiana and Josie) and Yuki wasn't even there yet.

All the girls were spread out in a circle and everyone was doing their own little thing, apparently unsure as to what to say to the others. Tia was resting her elbow on a pillow, her head in her hand as she looked at anywhere other than the rest of the girls –she was not willing to engage in some awkward eye meeting-.

Lune-Zeara was simply sitting there with a broad smile, while Lun-Zia gazed at her in awe (Lune-Zeara was known as a bit of a legend to other female Wamba's, as she was the first female Wamba to make the All-Star team).

Kernor was absentmindedly picking up cheesits and crushing them between her thumb and forefinger.

Just as Tia was considering climbing out of the window and, well, jumping, the doorbell went. Meaning that Yuki had arrived. A smile of relief spread across Tia's face; somebody she knew! Finally!

At the sound of the bell, Mei jumped to her feet and rushed to the door, therefore leaving Tia and the rest of the girls alone with Tiana and Josie.

The afore-mentioned girls turned to look at the footballers, their perfectly plucked eyebrows raised. The silence seemed eternal to Tia, who kept her eyes firmly set upon the door, waiting for Mei and Yuki to emerge. Once the situation had become suitably awkward, Mei came marching into the room, Yuki in tow.

"Hi guys," the ginger girl greeted, as she entered the room. "Wow, there sure are a lot of us." she added, her small eyes scanning the room.

"There sure are!" Mei agreed brightly. "Now then; now that everyone's here, I think it's time to start the games!"

This statement elicited different reactions from each of the girls.

"Ooh games!" Yuki cheered, clapping slightly.

"Games?" Tia repeated, looking alarmed, her head snapping up.

"**Games**?" Kernor said the word as if it was disgusting, her facial expression incredulous.

Lune-Zeara's smile simply stretched until it looked like her mouth was going to take over her whole face. Zoelin barely reacted and neither did Tiana or Josie. Lun-Zia, meanwhile, whooped and did a small somersault.

"_Games?" _

"_Ooh what sort?" _

"_I hope they're __**dirty**__ games." _

Tia's ears perked up as a hint of whispering sounded from outside. As Mei began to explain whatever game they were to play first, Tia decided to venture to the window.

The cold air was bracing against the blonde's pale skin as she stuck her head out of the window, eager to pinpoint who had been listening in on their conversation. However, her emerald eyes saw nothing; simply a few flakes of snow floating lazily down upon the icy street below, illuminated by the street light nearby.

"Tia?"

At the sound of her name, Tia turned, a questioning look upon her face.

"Are you up for playing?" Mei cocked her head and smiled at her best friend.

Tia returned the smile with gusto, nodding confidently as she told herself she was obviously imagining things.

"Great," Mei smiled brightly. "We'll start with you then!"

Tia shrugged modestly and then sat down. "Sure." she nodded.

"Truth or dare?" Mei questioned deviously straight away.

_Oh, crap. _What had Tia got herself in for? The blonde must have looked horrified because Tiana and Josie started giggling away.

"Guys, hush," Mei scolded before turning back to Tia. "C'mon Tia, truth or dare?"

Tia glanced around the circle of girls; most of them looked sympathetic, but Yuki was grinning naughtily. Tia had no doubt this wasn't a 'normal' game of truth or dare.

"Ok..." Tia murmured before humming in thought. What would be the safer option? Tia decided to opt for 'truth' at least she wouldn't end up doing anything illegal that way.

"Ok," Mei nodded before looking thoughtful for a few moments. "Who is the hottest male footballer..."

Tia opened her mouth.

"**Apart** from Rocket?" Mei overrode her and then eight pairs of eyes were upon Tia, staring at her curiously.

"This must be a toughie for you snowball," Kernor commented. "With your prissy human emotions and everything."

Tia decided to ignore that comment. The Snowkid was crazily aware that Lun-Zia's eyes were boring into her skull. Tia had no doubt that Lun-Zia was going to run to Rocket at any opportunity, eager to report Tia and her 'wrong-doings', just because the Wamba was on a different team now, did not mean the rivalry between the two girls had disappeared.

"Come **on** Tia," Mei urged. "It can't be **that **hard!"

Tia had the innate feeling that Mei wanted her to say 'Sinedd', simply because that would make Mei feel proud, but Tia did not feel like saying that. Sinedd wasn't her type anyway, he was too...**dark** for her tastes.

_Fine _Tia thought bitterly to herself _I'll go for someone that will offend no one. _

"Stevens." she answered.

As the girls around her reacted, Tia could have sworn she heard those voices from outside once again.

"_She actually __**said**__ someone? Who? I'll go beat them up, then we'll see if she finds them attractive!" _

"_She said Stevens." _

"_Really? Oh well never mind then." _

"_Change your mind because Stevens is tall and muscly?" _

"_No. Shut up. No." _

Tia shook her head in confusion; it didn't even seem like the voices were outside now, it sounded like they were **in** Mei and Sinedd's apartment, in another room or something.

"Ooh, Stevens is pretty hot." Josie agreed, nodding her head enthusiastically.

Tia decided she liked the dark-haired model. As Tia smiled at Josie, Mei began scribbling on a piece of paper, Tiana giggling over it as she did so.

"What's that?" Tia questioned.

Mei looked up, a secretive smile on her face. "Oh nothing."

"**Mei**," Tia pressed. "Tell me!"

Mei simply shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "It's your go to ask truth or dare now Tia." she replied instead, nodding at her.

"Fine," Tia retorted moodily. "Truth or dare?"

Mei looked pensive for a moment and then smiled challengingly. "Truth."

Tia's face took on a triumphant expression. "Same question and you can't pick Sinedd."

"Hmm," Mei cocked her head in a display of thoughtfulness and then met Tia's eyes, her eyebrows raised. "D'jok."

"_Uhoh." _

"_Haha!" _

"_It's only because she couldn't pick me." _

"_Shut up Sinedd!" _

"_Oh I'm sorry. Fed up of always being second best?" _

"_Guys pipe down; they might be able to hear us." _

"_As if!" _

_What the hell __**is **__that? _Tia glanced around wildly, utterly perplexed as to where the disembodied voices were coming from. Sinedd was clearly somewhere listening in and Tia recognised one of the previous voices as Rocket, and she could hear D'jok's explosive tones also. The blonde got to her feet in the pretence of going to the bathroom.

"Excuse me." she murmured, before hurrying from the room.

"Hurry back!" Mei called.

Tia nodded, but she had no intention of going to the bathroom. No, Tia was going to search the apartment fully and she would discover where the boys were hiding.

"Well," Mei turned back to the rest of the girls, grinning cheekily. "Now that Tia's gone..." the brunette handed the piece of paper, she'd been scribbling on, over to Tiana. "We can tell them." she whispered.

Tiana burst into a fresh load of giggles as the rest of the girls –excluding Mei- looked on curiously.

"What's she laughin' at?" Kernor questioned, her expression made of suspicion rather than curiosity.

Mei bit her lip and then laughed a little. "Ok," she leant forward, her voice hushed. "As we all know; Tia and Rocket are getting married in a few weeks..."

"I didn't know that," Zoelin interrupted. "Continue."

Mei flashed the smaller girl a dirty look before continuing. "Well, they are. Anyway, Tia hasn't been allowing me to throw a hen party for her, so I organised one behind her back." the model began chuckling.

"Wait," said Kernor, looking horrified. "Is **this** the hen party?"

Josie and Tiana nodded causing Kernor's expression to turn into one of pure terror. "I didn't agree to be part of some party!" she roared.

"So I'm supposing that these 'truth' questions have an ulterior motive then?" Yuki put forth, a small smile now upon her lips.

"That's right," Tiana managed to break through her giggles to approve the ginger's question. "Mei found a...Mei found a..." then the model was gone again, burst into peals of laughter once more.

"I found an...agency." Mei finished, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"What sort of agency?" Lun-Zia asked innocently, even as all the other women began giggling, even Kernor managed to crack a smile.

Josie let out a little laugh and then leant forward. "Mei's found a company that allow you to hire out...strippers. Stripper's that dress up like the Galactik Football guys."

Lune-Zeara's mouth dropped open in shock as Yuki, Kernor, Tiana, Mei and Zoelin began laughing again. Lun-Zia, on the other hand, just looked confused.

"Strippers?" the woman tried the word out as if it was a new food she was just getting used to.

"We don't have, ahem, strippers on Planet Wamba." Lune-Zeara explained.

"Strippers are men who take their clothes off for money, honey." Josie explained, smiling at the younger Wamba.

"**What**?" Lun-Zia replied, looking aghast. "Lune-Zeara how do you know about these sorts of men?"

Before Lune-Zeara could answer, Mei cut in. "She's a woman, that's why! And sometimes woman like to watch men get their clothes off!" as all the girls began giggling again –and Lun-Zeara looked sheepish- Tia came trudging back into the room, looking dejected.

"Something up, Tia?" Yuki asked.

The blonde shook her head and cast the ginger a wan smile. "Nothing's wrong." she assured her.

"**Well**, anyway!" Mei declared loudly. "It's my turn again to ask truth or dare! And I pick..." the brunette's icy blue eyes scanned the circle, before coming to a rest on Kernor. "Kernor! Truth or dare?"

Kernor glowered at the former Snowkids' player before answering. "Dare."

"_Woo! Now __**this **__should be good!" _

"_Micro, you are aware it's Kernor right?" _

"_I was not aware of that fact." _

"_Aha, the midget fancies Kernor!" _

"_I do not!" _

"_You do too!" _

"_Hey, she isn't that bad." _

"_Ah! Mark fancies Kernor!" _

As Tia flicked her head around the room, trying to find the source of the noise, Mei was conspiring with her fellow girls about what was to be Kernor's fate.

"**Right**,"

Mei's utterance caused Tia's head to whip around. The brunette was smiling deviously at Kernor, the other girls grinning too.

"We have decided your dare." Mei declared grandly.

"Well then...lay it on me." Kernor said bravely.

"You have to..." Mei trailed off and giggled childishly, leaving Yuki to finish off her friend's sentence.

"Go outside and kiss the first person you see, regardless of race or gender."

Kernor stared at them. "That's it?" she questioned. "Human girls sure are stupid." the big alien commented as she steadily got to her feet.

The other girls watched as she clunked past them and out of the door before rushing to the balcony –that was directly above the entrance to the apartment- to look out.

Kernor appeared outside within a few moments and looked around.

"Where is everybody?" Lun-Zia asked curiously, as they all gazed out upon the cold, empty –aside from Kernor- street below.

"It **is **11pm at night, in the winter, on Akillian," Josie pointed out. "I doubt many people are out."

"Nooo!" Mei called out in excitement. "There **is** somebody out there. Look!"

The other footballers followed Mei's outstretched finger and, eventually, their eyes came to a rest on a shadowy figure on the street below. Whoever it was was clearly trying their hardest not to be seen, by anybody, as they slunk slowly along the path.

"I wonder if it's anybody we know?" Zoelin wondered aloud.

"If it is, it'll just make this dare all the more juicy," Mei winked.

"Kernor!" Yuki whisper shouted. "**Kernor**!"

The metallic woman looked up to see what Yuki wanted. The ginger pointed in the direction of the shadowy finger.

Following the other girl's finger, Kernor spotted her target and then nodded before stomping towards them.

As the other girls watched Kernor proceed towards whomever the unfortunate shadowy soul was, Tiana slipped away –with a wink at Mei- to make a certain phone call.

"Oi,"

Down on the street, Kernor was confronting her dare with much vigour. The person she had been told to kiss was clearly a man and a **human **man at that. Kernor sighed; she was going to have to be so much gentler now. Said man did not turn around and, instead, stood rigidly as if horrified he'd been spotted.

"I have to kiss you. Turn around," Kernor instructed.

The man didn't respond, he just let out a meep of terror and then tried to take off...to no avail; Kernor simply extended one hand and grabbed him back. As his hood fell down and he turned around, the man's identity became clear to Kernor.

"Hey!" she exclaimed in amusement. "It's Artegor!" she turned and, with one hand, pointed at the struggling man –who was still caught in the big alien's mighty grip-.

"Artegor?" Mei repeated in wonder.

"What's he doing in your apartment block, Mei?" Lune-Zeara enquired.

"Hm. I don't know. Perha-" Mei cut herself off when she spotted another shadowy figure, on the other side of the street to Kernor and Artegor, attempting a speedy get away. "Kernor!" she yelled. "Kernor grab that other person!"

Kernor whipped her head around, spotted her new target and –with Artegor still in her grip- then took off. Whoever the other person was was fast, but they couldn't outpace a Galactik Football Star and so this resulted in Kernor grabbing them as well.

As the girls, on the balcony, cheered and clapped, Kernor dragged the two men, she was carrying, in front of them.

"Who's the other guy, Kernor?" Josie shouted.

Kernor shifted so that Artegor was under her arm and then she used her free hand to pull down the hood of the other person. The girls on the balcony gasped.

"It's Aarch!" Lun-Zia exclaimed.

"But I thought he was on his honeymoon with Adium?" Yuki commented, scratching her head in confusion.

"_It's who?" _

"_Aarch!" _

"_And who was the other guy?" _

"_Artegor!" _

"_What. The. Hell." _

"_Yes, I concur. What the hell?" _

"_You don't think...?"_

"_Shut up Midget-Ice." _

"_But don't you-?" _

"_Please, Micro-Ice, don't say it." _

"_What do you think guys? Aarch and Artegor secret lovers?"_

"_Mark, so help me, I will scalp you." _

However, not even this conversation could grab Tia's attention away from the two shifty looking men, Kernor was holding, on the road below.

"Aarch, what's going on?" Mei called.

"It's none of your concern!" Artegor retorted rudely.

Kernor's reaction was to squeeze the football commentator, who let out a squeak as all air escaped him.

"Kernor," Aarch said calmly. "There is no need for this. If you just let us go we'll be fine with explaining everything."

Kernor glowered at him suspiciously and then looked up to Mei –who was gazing down at them like a Roman Emperor- for conformation. Mei looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded.

Slowly, and regretfully, Kernor let the two men go.

"Thank you," Aarch said as he stepped away from Kernor and allowed himself some time to breathe. "Now then...ARTEGOR RUN!" Without a seconds thought, Artegor and Aarch took off running, disappearing into the trees that lined either side of the road.

The girls stood, in stunned silence, as they watched the two, former galaxy-class football players, run off and then they looked at each other.

"So..." Tiana murmured. "That was weird."

"What do we do now?" Zoelin enquired.

Mei, still looking a little stunned, took on a thoughtful appearance. "Well..." she mused. "I **do **happen to own an entire fridge's worth of Cyclops style vodka..." she trailed off and then smirked suggestively at her guests. "We're getting drunk. That's what's happening now."

"Can I come back in now?" Kernor shouted.

"Yes, yes." Mei replied offhandedly. Before scurrying off to the kitchen, Tia in tow.

"Mei," Tia began tentatively as her best friend began unloading vast amounts of alcohol from the fridge. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Mei stalled and then turned to look at Tia, a bottle of vodka in her hand. "Is this about your wedding?"

"_Ooh." _

Tia blinked. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh Tia!" Mei exclaimed. "It's perfectly natural to be having pre-wedding jitters!"

"_Uhoh." _

"_**What**__?" _

"_Oop." _

"_Woah that's-"_

"_Not the time Mark." _

Tia stared at Mei in a perplexed way, her viridian coloured eyes wide in puzzlement. "What?" she repeated.

"Well, my mum always said that, just before weddings, women always tend to get pre-wedding jitters. I mean, men get it too, but it's usually the hotter one of the couple that get's pre-wedding jitters, and I'm not dissing Rocket or anything. I mean, you **know** what I think of him; his hair is to die for and his eyes are just-"

"**Mei**," Tia cut through her teammate. "I've **not** got pre-wedding jitters!"

"_Oh thank Flux." _

"_Did you hear what Mei just said about you Rocket?" _

"_No, what?" _

"_Actually...I'd rather not repeat it just in case Sinedd takes offense and rips my throat out." _

"_No, go ahead __**Mark**__, say it." _

"_But you'll rip my throat out and eat my spine!" _

"_I'll __**gladly**__ repeat it, Rocket, if you missed it." _

"_D'jok no!" _

"_She basically inferred-"_

Whatever D'jok was saying was cut off by a crash and then a loud: "Sorry!" from Kernor, who had obviously climbed in through the window in her efforts to re-enter the apartment.

Tia shook her head and then turned back to Mei who was gazing at her with large, interested eyes. "What is it then Tia?" she asked.

"Look..." Tia trailed off and then glanced around. "I'm...I'm hearing voices."

This stalled Mei, but when she replied, the girl sounded outstanded. "**What**?"

"I think there's someone in the apartment." Tia explained earnestly, not keen on being pegged as a crazy lady.

Mei stared at her for a few seconds and then she threw her head back and laughed. "Oh gosh, you had me worried there Tia!" she giggled. "The walls of these apartments are seriously thin; you can hear whatever your next door neighbour is doing. Trust me, the amount of complaints me and Sinedd have got is verging on ridiculous."

"_Oh God!" _

"_My ears!" _

"_Did you ever get any complaints when you were with Mei, D'jok?" _

"_None from her." _

"_OOOOH." _

"_Shut up, Midget-Ice." _

"Oh..." Tia trailed off. That still didn't really explain why she could hear her male teammates' voices at nearly every interval, but it didn't look like Mei was really going to be very helpful, as the other girl had obviously drifted off into dreamland, a large smile on her face.

There were a few moments of silence –and another crash, followed by another: 'Sorry!' from Kernor- and then Tia decided to speak. "So...are you going to get the vodka out or...?"

"Oh!" Mei exclaimed. "Oh yeah sorry!" the girl turned back to the fridge and lifted another bottle out. "I'll get some ice as well. Tia could you get some shot glasses from the top cupboard?"

"_They better not use my premium, limited edition, Shadow shot glasses." _

"_Go on Tia! Go for the premium, limited edition, Shadow shot glasses." _

"_I'll stuff a shot glass down your throat if you don't watch out." _

As Tia grabbed the premium, limited edition, Shadow shot glasses from the shelf she decided to try another tactic.

"So...Where are the boys tonight then?" she enquired.

"Oh, I think they all went out tonight!" Mei answered brightly, her face lost in the freezer as she searched for ice.

"Oh really?" Tia said. She stroked a shot glass slowly. "Together?"

"That's what Sinedd said!" Mei affirmed. "You know, I'm so proud of him –and the rest of the team- for being so willing to gel together!"

"Yeah." Tia nodded in agreement.

"_No offense Sinedd, but Mei is mighty dumb if she thinks we're gelling." _

"_No offense Thran, but you don't –and never will- have a girlfriend who's ass is as hot as Mei's." _

Tia pulled a face at Sinedd's grotesque comment and then turned to look at Mei, who did, indeed, have her arse in the air as she searched for the ice.

"Do you need any help finding the ice, Mei?" Tia asked, wanting to get her best friend out of her promiscuous position as soon as possible, especially now she knew that the whole of the male side of the team were watching.

"_That's like a line from a porno." _

"_Don't." _

"_Why?" _

"_Stop." _

Tia thanked God for Rocket and his sheepish approach to sex, in front of other guys.

"_Why should I stop? It'd be like a fantasy come true!" _

"_Seriously stop." _

"_Guys, Rocket's salivating." _

"_Shut up Micro-Ice!" _

Or not...Tia glared in the general direction of the voices.

"Aha! Here we are!" Mei jumped up from the freezer grinning, holding a bag of ice. The girl grabbed a few of the vodka bottles, hoisted some glasses into her arms and then nodded at the shot glasses. "Tia could you grab those shot glasses and grab some Wamba Cola from the fridge please? Meet you in the living room!" then the brunette flounced from the room.

Tia nodded and then languidly picked up all the shot glasses. The voices were nowhere to be heard. Where on Earth were they? Clucking to herself, Tia seized the Wamba Cola from the fridge and then proceeded into the living room, after Mei.

* * *

><p>"Most embarrassing moment?"<p>

"Ugh, I once slipped up on the pitch in front of **thousands **of people," Lun-Zia blushed bright red at the memory. "And for some reason, I just **couldn't **get up. I kept trying, but I just kept falling back down. In the end it took the strength of Woo-Wam-Boo, Whi-Wam-Boo and Wee-Wumba to pick me up."

"I remember that!" Lune-Zeara giggled. "That was hilarious. It was in all the Wamba papers for months!"

Kernor quickly snapped her head back and took in a shot before responding. "Couldn't have been much to talk about on The Wamba planet then." she commented.

The more alcohol the Ryker had drank the more aggressive and moody she seemingly became. Not promising considering the fact Kernor had kidnapped two bottles of vodka for her own.

"How about you then Kernor?" Josie asked, twirling her hair around her finger as she stared the alien. "What was your most embarrassing moment?"

Kernor went red immediately and therefore piqued the interest of all of the girls –**and** the boys-.

"_Ooh!" _

"_This doesn't feel right guys. We're eavesdropping." _

"_Go back to sleep if it's bothering you so much." _

"_Fine. I will." _

"I've never...never had an embarrassing moment." Kernor replied after a moment.

The girls responded with laughter and shaking heads.

"Liar!" Yuki teased.

"C'mon Kernor, you can tell us," Tia –the least inebriated of the group considering she was slightly disturbed by the fact there were boys quietly watching them- promised. "We won't tease you or anything."

"You will." Kernor replied steadfastly.

"_I think they should just leave Kernor alone." _

"_What? Why?" _

"_No reason. I just think they should." _

"_Her embarrassing moment includes you doesn't it?" _

"_No!" _

"_It so does." _

"_D'jok, you know if you did anything with Kernor I would never judge you right?" _

"_Micro-"_

"_I would just reserve the right to tease you non-stop for the rest of your life is all." _

"_I hate you guys." _

"_So I presume Kernor has been made aware of the fact that: 'You're the greatest!'?" _

"_Thran, I __**will**__ physically harm you." _

This utterance from the boys only made Tia more persistent. "Can we guess then?" she suggested.

This seemed to please Kernor, who obviously suspected the girls knew nothing about her embarrassing moment, and therefore wouldn't be able to guess it. "Sure." she agreed.

"Ok..." Tia pretended to look thoughtful as the rest of the girls began taking guesses.

"Does it involve bodily fluids?"

"What? Ew."

"That's sick little girl."

"Sorry." Zolien apologised before blushing and withdrawing.

Mei eyed her glass of vodka lazily before looking at Kernor. "Does it involve another footballer?" she tried.

Kernor went even redder than possible and the girls, surrounding her, cooed in excitement.

"A **male** footballer?" Tiana tried.

"_Oh God." _

Again, Kernor went redder. Tia decided it was her time to strike. Usually she'd be reluctant to play this game, but the mixture of alcohol and her innate curiosity as to what Kernor and D'jok could have possibly done that was so humiliating for him, coaxed her onwards.

"Was the footballer...D'jok?"

Kernor buried her head in her hands and Mei shot up.

"Ooh! It's D'jok, it's D'jok!" she clapped. "Is this recently?"

"Mmhm." Kernor replied from underneath her fingers.

"You never..." Yuki trailed off suggestively.

Kernor didn't reply and the girls around her began cackling madly.

"Oh my God!" screeched Josie.

Mei lurched forwards and grabbed Kernor's hands. "He never said 'I'm the greatest' did he? Tell me he said that!"

A smile graced Kernor's face. "Yeah...I remember thinking that was weird."

As the girls laughed so did the unseen boys.

"_This is fantastic!" _

"_Oh God. My life is over." _

"_You seriously say that? Way to make the girl feel good." _

"_I'm actually crying. There are actual tears coming from my eyes." _

"_Oh D'jok." _

"_I would like to die now please." _

"_Priceless." _

"_Well, I __**am**__ the greatest." _

As the girls cackled, the door suddenly went. Mei leapt up and let out a squeal of excitement.

"They're here!"

"Who?" Tia glanced around the circle curiously. "Who's here?"

The girl was only rewarded by smug smiles from the rest of the girls. A sense of dread began overtaking Tia.

"What's happening?"

"You'll enjoy it Tia! We promise." Yuki flashed the blonde a happy grin.

"What have you done?" Tia exclaimed in horror. The girl leapt to her feet just in time for three burly, huge, distorted versions of Rocket, Stevens and D'jok to enter the room.

"_What the flux?" _

"_D'jok, I'm scared." _

"_I don't know what to think of life anymore." _

"_What is __**wrong**__ with your girlfriend, Sinedd?" _

"_I've been trying to work that out for quite a while now." _

"Tia," Mei giggled. "These are for your hen night! Since you didn't let me organise a proper one, I've organised a secret one!"

Tia stared at the men who were dressed in what could only be called bondage versions of football outfits and then she opened her mouth.

"No."

"C'mon Tia!"

"No." Tia repeated.

Mei pouted. "Plleeeaasseee?" she begged.

"No. No Mei." Tia shook her head and folded her arms.

There was a short silence and then Mei glowered at her best friend. "Grab her." she instructed.

Tia yelped in horror as Yuki, Josie and Tiana grabbed her and locked her into place. "Mei no!" Tia screamed as Mei began leading the three men into the centre of the room.

"_Is this the way hen night's usually work?" _

"_This looks like torture." _

"_Yeah, for Tia and Rocket both." _

"_Tia nooooooo!"_

"_Yeah. I don't see her getting out of this." _

"_Aren't women supposed to enjoy this?" _

Tia closed her eyes tight shut as Mei suddenly switched on some 'sexy' dance music.

"_I think Tia may have the right idea there." _

"_God, those guys are huge." _

"_Mice, may I enquire as to why your eyes are still open?" _

"_No seriously, look." _

"_Huge in what way? Either way I'm not opening my eyes." _

With her eyes shut, Tia couldn't quite tell what was going on, but she reckoned the men were shedding clothes as the girl's squeals, around her, intensified, as did the clapping.

_Hell. This is __**hell**_The Snowkid groaned in her head. She opened one eye and peaked to see the Rocket stripper wiggling his butt and then she shut her eye again. Even tighter this time.

"_Hell. This is hell." _

"_Well why don't you do something to stop it?" _

"_I wonder what gym these guys go to?" _

"_You know what Sinedd? I'm going to do something about it!" _

There was suddenly a loud crash and all of the girls –excluding Tia- let out screams of horror.

Mei quickly recovered, however, and began yelling furiously. "Rocket! What the **hell** are you doing in my apartment?"

"Aah, oof!"

"**Micro-Ice**!"

"Hey Mei. Nice pyjamas."

"Who else is up there?" Mei screeched and as Tia opened her eyes, one by one the Snowkid male teammates fell out from a vent above their heads.

_So __**that's **__where they were! _Tia realised.

As soon as Rocket fell out of the vent, he began looking for Tia.

"Tia? **Tia**?" he leapt up and rushed over to his fiancé, grabbing her to his chest. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

Tia chuckled and pulled away. "You would know Rocket," she commented. "You've been watching us the entire time."

"**What**?" Mei turned on Sinedd, who had just jumped, stylishly, down from the vent. "Sinedd, how could you do this?"

"Why? It's not like you did anything interesting." Sinedd shrugged as he placed his hands in his pockets. "For an all girl sleepover I gotta say, you were pretty darn boring."

As Mei began exploding at her boyfriend, Micro-Ice shuffled over to the –confused looking- strippers.

"Hey," he greeted. "So, I was wondering, how have you got into this shape? Because I go to the gym like almost every day, but I'm nowhere near as muscly as I'd like to be."

The Stevens stripper went to open his mouth, but Mei overrode him.

"Stevens stripper do **not **talk. Stay in character!" she instructed angrily.

Sinedd sighed loudly and audibly and Mei turned back onto him.

"So what you wanted was a **show** huh?" she demanded.

Sinedd rolled his eyes in response. "Don't worry; I'll remember not to get my hopes up, with you, ever again."

"That's not the only thing you'll never get up, around Mei, ever again." Mark whispered in Sinedd's ear.

As Sinedd cast Mark a disgusted look, Mei seemed to be near breaking point.

"You want a show?" she screeched. "I'll **give **you a show!"

Then the brunette came stomping towards Tia.

"What're you-" Rocket went quiet as Mei shoved him away from her best friend.

"Here's your bloody show!" Mei yelled and then she grabbed Tia's head and forced her lips forcibly onto the blonde's.

Despite the fact that Mei was drunk, she was still, obviously, very skilled at kissing. This, Tia had to admit as Mei's tongue brushed along hers.

"D'jok! You're nose bleeding all over my sleeping bag!" Yuki yelped in the background as Mei's hands wound themselves up into Tia's hair.

"I think I'm going to faint." Sinedd commented in an extremely high-pitched voice.

"Guys..." Lune-Zeara murmured. "Rocket's salivating."

"Thank you God in heaven for this wonderful sight you have blessed us with." Micro-Ice praised.

"Ahito wake up!" Thran urged.

"Woah that's...that's something." Mark commented.

The kiss seemed to go on for hours and hours as the two girls became more and more forceful with their kissing.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom." D'jok squeaked and it was the slamming of the bathroom door that finally drew Mei and Tia apart, both of them breathing heavily, their lips red from the kissing.

Everyone in the room were staring at them in complete and utter shock.

"There," Mei said breathlessly, her eyes fixed on Sinedd's. "Is your show,"

The boys didn't reply, they just continued staring.

"Now **get out**!" Mei added angrily, pointing at the door.

Every male began shuffling from the room, including the strippers. Mei followed along behind them, and waited at the door as Sinedd –leading the rest of the males- turned to look at her.

"What are you going to do now?" he enquired.

"Anything we want to." Mei retorted sweetly. She went to close the door, but Micro-Ice suddenly yelped from the back of the group.

"Wait! D'jok's still in there!"

Mei glowered at Micro-Ice as Kernor suddenly arrived behind her, a struggling D'jok in her arms.

"No! Please no!" he begged, but Kernor didn't listen and simply threw him out with the rest of the males.

D'jok landed with a thump on Micro-Ice.

Mei smirked, then shut the door, and then double bolted it, leaving the guys outside.

"Now, who's up for a sexy pillow fight?" she called from inside.

A chorus of groans sounded from the men sat outside in the snow. Why did girls have to be so cruel?

* * *

><p><em>Okay. So I don't know what this is, and I don't know why it turned out so long either!<br>This was a prompt from Indecisive-ays: 'Mei organizes a pyjama party. The more girls invited, the merrier!'  
>That is a simple prompt right? But instead of something cute and sexy and funny, I was like: 'Doh, but what if the boys were watching?' And I produced <em>_**this **__monstrosity.  
>Indecisive you can slaughter me whenever you want. I do not know what is wrong with me. Ack. Buhbye. <em>


End file.
